mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Hemospectrum
''Blood redirects here. For the aspect, see Blood (Aspect).'' The hemospectrum is the series of twelve blood colors possessed by trolls, forming the basis of the Alternian caste system. Lusii share these blood colors, and often or always have the same blood color as their charge. Cherubs also possess multiple blood colors, however in a binary rather than a spectrum, with only two colors. Biology Troll blood is colored by which saturates much of their bodies, including . These colors are also found among lusii, who take care of trolls with the same blood color. Lifespan and population Trolls higher on the hemospectrum have longer lifespans, with rust bloods usually living only }} (26 to 50 years) and most lower blood castes . Blue bloods live }} longer than bronze bloods, and fuchsia bloods have an lifespan of . The relative population of each caste is inverse to their lifespan, with lower classes being , and fuchsia bloods numbering only two. The exception to this are the jade bloods, which are said to in the commentary for Homestuck: Book 4. The relative population of males and females also differs from caste to caste, with blues, indigoes and purples being and jade bloods as an }}. Only female fuchsia bloods are known. Psychic powers manipulating some }} lowbloods.]] Trolls of lower blood are more prone to possessing psychic powers, with . Trolls with psychic powers are , but in exchange are more to Gl'bgolyb's Vast Glub and are the first to die when it occurs. Some higher castes are also prone to specific psychic powers. }} are able to to the extent of mind control and psychic manipulation. Purple bloods also have access to }} called which allow them to and manifest inside them. Sea dwellers Trolls of the highest two castes are sea dwellers, }}, recognizable by the fins on the sides of their faces. Sea dwellers also have at least partially different internal anatomy to land dwellers, including a }}. Mutant colors Though not true mutants due to their status as paradox clones, Karkat and Kankri Vantas' blood is referred to as }}. Unlike all other trolls, their blood is the same color as humans' (as well as carapacians, leprechauns and malevolent cherubs). Due to the rarity of this color, Karkat's ancestor was and , and was raised by another troll, the Dolorosa, instead. His lack of proper place in Alternian society made him a pariah, suggests that this mutation was also the source of visions the Signless experienced throughout his life. Though this color has no true place on the hemospectrum, the sign given to Karkat after his ancestor's death sits between Gemini and Leo just as lime blood sits between gold and olive. This duality of lime and red is reflected in the cherubs. The Extended Zodiac states that Cancer, for mysterious reasons, transcends the Sign Class Spectrum altogether. Caste system The caste system on Alternia follows a strict heirarchy up the hemospectrum in order of hue, with rust the lowest, bronze above rust, upward to fuchsia, the highest. The term 'lowblood' is used to , but also to blue bloods by trolls of a higher caste. Similarly the word 'peasant' is refer to trolls of lower castes, but 'peasantblood' is used by Gamzee Equius. The term 'highblood' is refer to members of the purple caste, and used as a refers to the leaders of the land dwelling castes, described as a }} kept in check by the sea dwellers led by Her Imperious Condescension. The carrier of the Grand Highblood title presumably holds a high position among the Highbloods. These Highbloods would seem to be synonymous with with subjugglators, who . The sea dwelling castes make up Alternia's }} and are . Despite this and their position above the land dwelling highbloods on the hemospectrum, sea dwellers and land dwelling highbloods have a rivalry }} and . The two fuchsia bloods form the highest caste. Her Imperious Condescension holds the highest position in the empire, . Her descendants are heiresses to her throne, and are . Signs and hemotyping Signs are assigned to trolls based on their caste, each of which has a }} of them. The Extended Zodiac represents the canonical extended set of troll symbols, showing 24 signs for each caste. All trolls wear their sign somewhere on their clothing in the same color as their blood, with many trolls such as Eridan and Nepeta choosing to wear additional accessories in their blood color. In addition to wearing their blood color on their clothing, most trolls practice hemotyping in addition to their typing quirk, which is }}. Some trolls are liable to avoid wearing and typing in their own blood colors in special circumstances. Karkat, for example, wears gray in order to keep his true blood color hidden. Cherub blood Cherubs have two different blood colors: rather than forming a hierarchic caste system, they act as representations of a moral alignment, predisposed to either creation or destruction. Biologically they serve a similar purpose to reproductive sexes, with green blooded cherubs only able to reproduce with red blooded cherubs. Trivia *Most of the blood colors on the hemospectrum are distributed at roughly 30° angles on the HSV color system, deviating by only a few degrees. Lime and olive blood have the largest deviation, sitting at 73° and 82° rather than 90° and 120°, respectively. Olive sits between gold and jade rather than lime and jade due to being introduced later than the other 11 castes; however these hue deviations also help the two colors appear more visually distinct (as green has the largest hue range on the color wheel out of all primary and secondary colors). Category:Hemospectrum